frontieroffyreafandomcom-20200214-history
Weapon Creator
Weapon Creator! Standard rifle 1 strength, 12 range, 10AP, 1 attacks, cost 10iC, rifle Cost = 2.5 *(strenght+1)*(range/12+1)*(12 – AP (-- counts as 11)*(2*attacks)) Note AP is better the lower it is, the other are higher Max range 60 Max strength 10 Max AP 1 Classes: Rifle If this unit is stationary it can fire to full effect If this unit moves less than half its maximum move distance it can fire this weapon at half range (there’s no time to aim long shots while you’re running) If this unit moves its full distance it can not fire (there’s no time to fire at all while you’re sprinting) This unit can’t assault and fire in the same turn Rapid fire If moving this weapon can fire at half range, with double as many attacks If stationary this unit may either fire at half range with double as many attacks OR fire at max Range with its normal number of attacks The unit can’t assault and fire this weapon in the same turn. Assault This unit can shoot to full effect while moving and assault in the same turn as firing. Heavy Heavy units may not fire if moving and may not fire and assault in the same turn Pistol Pistols range is halved, but you may also carry another one-handed weapon. They can be fired while moving and you may fire and assault in the same turn. Artillery Artillery weapons are to heavy to be carried by an man and so must be mounted on some form of frame, building or vehicle, these are things like mortars, or well artillery (not sure how these work?) Abilities: Volatile Any to hit roll of one by this weapon makes the user suffer one hit (saving rolls still apply) Blast Chose a sector within range to be the target of the blast weapon, then will add later. Any unit within the same number of sectors as the level of blast (eg. 1 sector for level 1, 2 sectors of level 2) from the centre sector are hit by this weapon and you must then roll a die for each of them to see if you injure them (or how ever this works…?) AoE Each weapon with this ability has a template, which is a set selection of sectors that it will effect relative to the firer’s position. Instead of rolling to hit this template is placed and any unit covered by it is hit. Cover saves are ignored by AoE weapons. Pinning If a unit (squad rather than individual man?) takes any hits from a pinning weapon its immediately made to take a pinning test (standard leadership test) if it fails it’s forced to go to ground, how ever does not get any bonus saving roles for having gone to ground against the weapon that caused them to be pined. If the unit passes the pinning test they are still forced to make another one if shot at by another pinning weapon Twin linked Any to hit rolls that this weapon fails may be re-rolled Rending Any roll of 6 automatically causes a wonder regardless of toughness and counts as AP2. Against vehicles a penetration roll of 6 allows a d3 to be rolled and the result of that to be added to the 6 on the penetration roll. Barrage Barrage weapons are the same as blast weapons, except they are also pinning and ignore cover between the firer and the target (but count cover between the centre of the blast and the target). The main difference is that they can fire at targets they can not see but if they fire blind there ballistic skill doesn't effect the shots scatter roll Armour Piecing. If the target vehicle is at under half the weapons max range you roll two dice to penetrate its armour instead of one. Beam Count armour greater than 12, as if it was 12, while being shot at by this weapon (oh my goodness fen, you said "more bigger" in one of your discriptions...)